1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a flexible wrist-type element and methods of manufacture and use thereof, including variations having an angularly moveable hub housing and a rotatable and operable end effector driven via a drive train having one or more flexible couplings, such as universal-type joints.
2. Background of the Technology
There is a need for mechanisms for transmitting mechanical force around corners and bends. In one example, these mechanisms are needed in surgical environments to permit work to be performed in difficult-to-reach areas, such as may occur during abdominal surgery. Some mechanisms have been produced in the related art, including push-pull cables in guide tubes, pulley-cable mechanisms, and hydraulic mechanisms, however, none of these related art mechanisms effectively combine such motions as axial and rotary movements so as to allow effective and precise use. For example, flexible push-pull cables have high drag and bending forces; cable-pulley mechanisms are complex and feeble; and hydraulic mechanisms typically are bulky and limited by hose travel.
In another example, there is also a need for mechanisms and features for hydraulically driven mechanisms that, among other things, allow motion and mechanical force transmission around bends to occur without the necessity of delivering hydraulic fluid around such bends, particularly where multiple hydraulic lines may be required (e.g., to produce rotation and grasping operationally downstream of a bend in a hydraulic arm or other extension).
Therefore, improvements in flexible wrist-type elements are desired.